Jibril
Summary Jibril (ジブリール, Jiburīru) is the youngest and strongest of the Flügel race. Her love toward knowledge started even before the declaration of the Ten Oaths. She is against the book sharing law created by the Council of Eighteen Wings and left Avant Heim, her homeland, to win the National Library of Elchea from the previous king in a game. When Sora heard what happened to the library, he challenged Jibril in order to gain knowledge of the other kingdoms. When she lost the game, she became Sora and Shiro's servant since she had bet everything she owned, including herself, claiming that knowledge was worth her own life. Jibril thus took the siblings as her masters and over time she began to understand and accept Sora's belief in the potential of humans. Her creator, Artosh, gifted her with the property of "imperfection," so that she could find the reason for her races' continued existence. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A with casual magic, High 6-C to 6-B with casual Airstrikes, High 6-A with 100% Airstrike , likely far higher Name: Jibril, The Imperfect Flügel Origin: No Game No Life Gender: Female Age: 6407 years Classification: Flügel, Life Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Type 1), Magic, Flight, Teleportation, Forcefield Creation, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Spatial Manipulation, Telekinesis (via magic), Precognition (Flügel instincts), Ingenious Intelligence, Durability Negation (via Shift) Attack Potency: Mountain level with Light Blade, Large Island level to Country level with casual [Airstrikes] , Multi-Continent level with 100% [Airstrike]. Jibril is also superior to Schwi (Rank 10), who could imperfectly replicate Dragonia's (Rank 4) attack, albeit Schwi only managed to output 43,7% of its true power that could alter the form of planets), likely far higher (Can fight against Phantasma (Rank 2). And Flügels, through sheer numbers are said to be able to challenge an Old Deus (Rank 1), even if the chance of failure is extremely high). Can ignore conventional durability via [Shift]. Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic combat/reaction speeds (Stopped a teleportation measured in microseconds, Reacted to the secondary explosion of a nuclear bomb), Infinite via Spatial Travel (Can twist space to move at infinite speeds, making it seem as if it is teleportation to external eyes) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least City level (Tanked a nuclear bomb with no damage, brushed away a town level attack with her bare hands), likely Multi-Continent level with Magic Barriers (Could fire her 100% Airstrike from a short distance away, tanked an attack that could "alter the shape of planets," survived her own 100% Airstrike being reflected back at her), likely far higher Stamina: High Range: At least 100 km sensing distance, her casual Airstrikes can reach at least 300 km away Intelligence: Extremely high; spent thousands of years memorizing knowledge and her Flügel instincts allow her to understand things beyond her current knowledge base Weaknesses: Jibril underestimates others based on racial superiority and does not start out battles at full power without being bloodlusted. Her 100% Airstrike turns her into a younger, weaker version of herself. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Airstrike:' A spear of highly compressed elements (the basic unit of the NGNL verse) gathered from the stars and air that obliterates everything in front of it. Using one at full power will leave Jibril in a weakened state, whereas using one regularly does not even leave her drained. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Julius Novachrono (Black Clover) Julius' profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:No Game No Life Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals Category:Angels Category:Precognition Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Space Users Category:Isekai Characters Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6